Gro Hammerseng
| cityofbirth = Gjøvik | countryofbirth = Norway | height = 1.80mAthlete Biography: Hammerseng, Gro, Beijing 2008, 23 August 2008 | position = Playmaker | nickname = | currentclub = FC Midtjylland Håndbold | clubnumber = 11 | years = 1990–1995 1995–1996 1996–1997 1997–2003 2003–2010 2010– | clubs = Gjøvik HK Raufoss IL Vardal IF Gjøvik og Vardal HK FC Midtjylland Håndbold Larvik HK | nationalyears = Since 2000 | nationalteam = Norway | nationalcaps(goals) = 149 (585) | update = 19:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) }} Gro Hammerseng (born 10 April 1980 in Gjøvik) is a Norwegian handballer playing for the Norwegian national team and Danish club FC Midtjylland Håndbold. She has been the captain of the national team for several years, and in 2007 she was voted female IHF World Player of the Year. Club career Hammerseng started her handball career in 1990 at Gjøvik HK (1990–1995). She later played one year for Raufoss IL (1995–1996) and one year for Vardal IF (1996–1997) before starting her senior career in 1997 for Gjøvik og Vardal HK (1997–2003). Hammerseng was Gjøvik og Vardal's captain during her six seasons with the club. In 2003, after serious economic problems at her hometown club, Hammerseng signed with Danish top club Ikast-Bording, since 2008 called FC Midtjylland Håndbold. National team Hammerseng made her debut with the Norwegian national team on 29 November 2000 against Poland in Bergen, Norway. Her first major tournament was the 2000 European Championship in Romania, where Norway finished sixth. She received a silver medal at the 2001 World Championship and at the 2002 European Championship. In December 2003, coach Marit Breivik made Hammerseng captain of the team, replacing fellow Gjøvik native Else-Marthe Sørlie Lybekk.Gro leder håndballdamene, NRK, 2 December 2003 The 2003 World Championship was her first competition as captain, but Norway was not successful and finished the championship in sixth place, thus missing the opportunity to participate in the 2004 Summer Olympics. The 2004 European Championship brought her first gold medal with the team.'Handball girls' party all night, Aftenposten, 20 December 2004 Hammerseng saw her performance recognized as she was voted MVP and member of the All-Star Team of the tournament. After a serious knee injury kept her out of the court in 2005, Gro Hammerseng repeated her 2004 success at the 2006 European Championship in Sweden. She received her second gold medal and was again named MVP and member of the All-Star Team of the tournament.Athletes: Gro Hammerseng, nbcolympics.com At the 2007 World Championship, Norway was defeated by Russia in the final match, marking the third silver medal for Hammerseng. She was voted into the All-Star Team as best left back. The 2008 Summer Olympics gave the Norwegians an opportunity for revenge, as they met Russia in the final match. After a comfortable 34–27 win, Hammerseng received her first Olympic gold medal.Olympic Gold for Norway - crushed Russia 34-27, Norway Post, 23 August 2008- Women's Gold Medal Match - Match 42 / Norway vs Russian Fed, beijing2008.cn, 23 August 2008 As of 7 March 2009, she has played 149 games for Norway, scoring 585 goals.Handball.no: Gro Hammerseng Awards and recognition Hammerseng was voted IHF World Player of the Year 2007 by the readers of World Handball Magazine and the International Handball Federation web site visitors.2007 World Handball Players Of The Year: Gro Hammerseng (NOR) + Nikola Karabatic (FRA), IHF, date=7 August 2008 Personal life Hammerseng is in a long-term cohabiting relationship with fellow FCM and Norway player Katja Nyberg.Hammerseng drømmer om barn, Nettavisen.no, 19 August 2008 - Ja, vi er kjærester, Dagbladet, 23 October 2005 In the lead-up to the 2008 Beijing Summer Olympics Hammerseng joined other Norwegian athletes in an Amnesty International campaign for human rights in the People's Republic of China.Norwegian athletes get legal advice on protest rights, Aftenposten, 17 April 2008 Notes Category:Norwegian players Category:FCM players